Love is in your heart
by Marik Son Of Shadows
Summary: A fatal meeting of the Goddess of Love and the White Dragon handler sets them both on a course for love. A MinaxSeto oneshot


Love is in your heart

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh<strong>

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba. The name was feared not only in the duelist world but also in the business world. His cold gaze stopped any person who thought to challenge him and his cold heart made it so that no one could become a liability. No one could conquer his cold heart.<p>

Minako Aino AKA. Mina. She was a singer a dancer and an actress. Her dream of being a pop star had come true after many voice lessons. Mina's cheerful bubbly nature made her easy to get along with. If any bad guys came along Sailor-V would be there! She would help any one in need.

* * *

><p>Fifteen Chibiusa skipped along the sidewalk towards the Kaiba mansion to meet one of her best friends. "Mokuba!" She shouted out waving to the raven haired boy.<p>

The teen picked up the girl swinging her around. "Hey Chibiusa how are you?" He asked setting the girl back on her feet.

"I'm fine but I wish Aunty Mina would get a boyfriend." The girls pink hair twitched along with her pouting face.

"I know what you mean, Seto has been single forever and won't date a single person!"

Chibiusa's face lit up in a smirk. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin."

"ONLINE DATING!" The two chorused together.

"Okay I'll get Seto on at three o'clock that time will work for Mina right?"

"I'm sure it will."

The devious pair highfived then it hit them.

"WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" They chorused. Quickly the two ran towards Juban high school.

"Ahhh" yawned the blonde as she walked down the sidewalk. Mina had been busy with five photo shoots two commercials and one movie. She was really tired and so it was a great relief to have the day off especially with the dreams she was having.

She'd been dreaming of a time after or before Beryl attacked the moon kingdom. She dreamed she was some chick with long blueish hair and that she was in love with an Egyptian noble. But what startled her every night was hearing the mans voice calling out to her. Then she'd see his eyes briefly. Then she'd find herself being sacrificed and her being born as Princess Mina, Sailor Venus.

"Jeez when am I going to stop having these delusions. Get a grip Mina."

As she ran down the sidewalk she crashed into something warm and hard.

"Hey what's the big idea of standing in the middle of the sidewalk."

"Sorry Blondie I was busy with walking at a safe pace." Replied a low husky voice.

"B-Blondie?!" Stuttered Mina in anger. "For your information you should know not to walk slowly in the middle of the sidewalk and just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb!" Mina had already stood up and was glaring at the brunette boy in front of her. There was something about his eyes.

"Sure says the girl who ran smack dab into me." Replied Seto Kaiba. For that was the mans name. As he saw her light sky blue eyes his mind recalled something.

"Ah I was trying to get to somewhere important!"

"And what's this important place?"

"A meeting with a very important person." Mina's eyes softened as she said this.

"Oh a boyfriend perhaps, he probably just wants to dump you." Saying so Seto started walking leaving Mina muttering and cursing to herself on the sidewalk.

"That arrogant, pigheaded, jerk! It's not like I even have a boyfriend and besides these dreams I'm having are causing me to freak out lately. Off to Setsuna's." As Mina walked off Seto was also musing over peculiar dreams.

He was currently trying to arrange a meeting with Isis about it. Now he was not only dreaming of the blue haired girl Kisara but of a blonde maiden named Venus. She had long blonde hair and wore a bewitching orange dress. Venus was the goddess of love and beauty so he had no idea why he would dream of her since love was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p>As Seto reached his house he went to his office and opened up webcam so he could talk to Isis.<p>

"Hello Seto Kaiba." Came the voice of Ishizu Ishtar or Isis as that was her real name.

"I wanted to ask you some questions." Spoke Seto seriously.

"Yes I know you do." Isis sighed it wasn't going to be easy to convince Seto.

"I already gave you the description of my dreams care to explain some things to me."

"Yes of course. On the day of your birth there was a full moon. It was also the anniversary of when the great moon kingdom was founded."

Great now she's talking about a moon kingdom.

"The day of your birth is also two days after the goddess Venus."

"Goddess's aren't born though." Smirked Seto.

"She was the reincarnation of Venus. On the day she was born she was in charge of tying people's fates together in love. But for you she never could."

"What do you mean?" Now this was getting interesting.

"After the Greek Gods fell and died, Venus was reborn as Kisara."

* * *

><p>"Setsuna, what your telling me is impossible. I have no memories of ever being reborn as some girl named Kisara." Stated Mina.<p>

Setsuna had pretty much told the same story to Mina as Isis was to Seto.

"It's because of the way you were killed. Priest Seto's father sacrificed you and you being the reincarnation of a goddess lost all memories once again when you should've been able to keep them if you'd been killed under other circumstances."

"This is all so much to take in. Oh no!" Mina stood up quickly. "Rini said she wanted to talk with me later today. By Setsuna and thanks for all the information." As Mina ran out the door Setsuna only hoped that things would go well for her and Seto.

When Mina finally got home Rini was already there with a laptop wide open.

"Well it's about time Mina I've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry Rini. Hey what's this?"

"Online dating! Honestly everyone has a guy except you."

Mina sweat dropped.

"Yeah well it seems no one wants to get together with me." Mina looked extremely discouraged.

"Oh please, your the goddess of love for heavens sake."

The blonde started chuckling. "Yes and as the goddess of love I can see people's love lines. Yours are pulled towards a certain boy you like." Mina let out a long sigh. "The only drawback is the fact that I can't see my own love lines or the person I'm going to be with love lines. That makes it hard to get a guy when there are so many with none, it's quite sad."

"Well Mina say goodbye to your single life cause your about to get hooked up. Your username is Venusbeauty101 let's see if we can find a good guy for you.

* * *

><p>"Come on Seto please." Begged Mokuba. "Just one date and it'll all be over, who knows maybe you'll like her."<p>

"Fine Mokuba just show me how this works." Seto finally conceded to his little brother.

Mokuba scrolled the online dating page trying to fine Venusbeauty101. Aha there you are. "Here Seto this one will work right?"

"Hmmm" Seto mused. She's good at volley ball, graduated college, is blonde, and enjoys almost any kind of food. "Fine whatever."

Perfect Seto took the bait.

"Look Mina, this guy wants to go on a date with you. His name is Blueyes102." Perfect nice job Mokuba.

"Let's see he's handsome, well he better be, has brown hair, is good at card games, and likes amusement parks. I like amusement parks too so that sounds good."

"Okay let's ask him where to meet." Rini typed in the message and soon got a reply. It said to meet at the amusement park and to meet at the merry go round at six."

"Well that's in my schedule so it works for me. Oh Rini tell him I'm going to be in an orange sundress and wearing a big red ribbon in my hair."

"Okay Seto so now you know what she's wearing shouldn't you tell her what your going to where." Mokuba suggested.

"Fine I'll wear a black shirt with jeans, how's that, after all I don't particularly want to be recognized at such a place."

"And sent. Time to get ready!"

Mina spent the rest of her afternoon getting ready. She did her make up, dressed up her hair, and made sure to wear the perfect orange dress.

Finally the time came for her to leave the house. She bid Rini goodbye and quickly sped off towards the amusement park.

As she was about to enter she glanced into an alleyway. The man from earlier was surrounded by a bunch of men in dark suits. He was doing fairly well with dodging their attacks and landing one of his own every now and then.

"Oh man I'm going to be late, you better be worth it." Mina sped into a different alleyway and took out her transformation pen.

Holding her hand above her head she shouted out. "Venus planet power!" A few twirls later she stood proud as Sailor Venus.

"Stop right there you hoodlums!" Shouted Venus leaping down from a building.

"Who's the chick with the long hair?" Asked one of the guys.

"I'm Sailor Venus, goddess of love and beauty I stand for love and justice. In the name of Venus and my princess I shall punish you."

"Was the introduction needed." Scoffed Kaiba. "And what's with that red bow."

Mina had to reign in her temper and not shout at the rude man.

"I'm trying to save you so shut up.  
>Venus love me chain encircle!"<br>A chain of hearts flew from her fingertips encircling all the men Seto excluded.

"Interesting. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." Seto was turning away when Venus threw a pebble at his head.

"That's how you thank someone who just saved your sorry life?!" That was it Mina lost her temper this guy was just to insufferable.

"I never asked you to." He replied coldly.

"Well next time I see you in ally getting beat up I'll just leave you then." Venus turned on her heel leading the bad guys to a nearby patrol car.

After that she detransformed and quickly made her way to her meeting place with Kaiba.

On getting there she spotted the correct outfit but her heart instantly sunk. It was the man she least wanted to see.

Seto turned around and then he spotted her. He felt annoyed instantly not only was he late by a minute but she was late by three and now he finds it's that blonde from earlier. With a red hair bow the same as Venus's?

Mina walked up to him and they stood in awkward silence for about five minutes when Mina's stomach rumbled from hunger. She had failed to eat breakfast as always and forgot about dinner in her rush to get to the date.

"I see or should I say I hear that your hungry." Remarked Seto.

"I am, would you like to eat something?"

"I suppose I'm buying."

"Well isn't that what the guy does." Joked Mina laughingly.

"I suppose, but I've never been on a date." Seto cracked a smirk but that was it.

"Oh I know this great place here where you can have all you can eat ramen, it's great!" Mina dragged Seto over to the ramen stand glad that the silence was broken at least.

As Seto looked skeptically at the ramen Mina had no such qualms. Soon she had devoured three whole bowls and was about to order more when she saw her date wasn't eating.

"Listen if you don't eat your going to get sick later. Oh yeah I'm Mina, Mina Aino. Technically it's Minako but everyone says Mina."

"Seto." He replied not wanting to give out his last name. Reluctantly he lifted the ramen up to his mouth. Hmm this is actually kinda good. Seto found his new favorite food he ate around ten bowls of it before he and Mina left.

"Hey since we just ate lets go to the haunted house!" Mina said dragging Seto off once more.

After the haunted house they went on the bumper cars, and the zipper which Seto chose just to torment Mina. In response she picked crazy mouse which caused Seto to freak because he couldn't stand roller coasters. After a very exhausting day the two collapsed on a bench and just sat there.

"Hey do you want to do one more ride?" Asked Seto curiously.

"Which one? Cause the haunted roller coasted thing sucks I had a headache the size of Kansas after I rode that thing."

He chuckled in reply.

"You smiled! Hah you do have a heart mount grumpier."

"Of course I have a heart otherwise I probably wouldn't be able to tolerate you at all. Anyways would you like to ride the Ferris wheel."

"Of course I would." Giggled Mina trying not to laugh out loud.

Just as they were about to get on a creature that resembled a cotton candy machine crashed in front of them.

Quickly Mina pushed Seto away into the quickening crowd while she ran to the bathroom. After transforming she appeared before the stray Youma looking extremely miffed.

"I missed a date because of you, so what do you want." Venus said taking a fighting stance.

"You are the princesses consort you must die." Wheezed the Youma.

"Hah by the sound of it you sound low on energy."

"Not for long." The Youma sent out a tentacle which came back with a less than willing Seto. "If you make a move on me I'll drain him dry of all his energy.

"Let him go Youma." Venus sounded a bit less confident now but was still standing strong.

"You'll give yourself up for him?"

"Yes just don't hurt him. If you so much as drain him of one drop you'll find yourself ripped apart faster than you could run away."

The Youma dropped Seto to the ground as Venus made her way over to the Youma. What she didn't see was the sparkling tentacle of electricity coming her way, but Seto saw and pushed her out of the way.

"No!" Venus ran to his side catching him as he fell. "Don't die please don't we just met remember."

Seto reached his hand out and stroked Venus's cheek. "Venus, are you really supposed to be Kisara that girl from my dreams."

"Your him? That guy who's always calling out to me?!" Venus was suddenly struck with the cable. As everything went dark the last thing she saw were a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Can you see me?<br>Can you hear me?  
>I'm calling for you.<br>Please hear my cries.  
>I love you.<br>I always have.  
>Always will.<br>Please Hear me.  
>Please see me.<p>

Seto I love you.

* * *

><p>Mina sat up in her bed gasping for air. A girl with blonde hair in two buns similar to meatballs stood over her.<p>

"Sere. I didn't expect you to be here." Mina said.

Serena sat on the side of her friends bed. "The scouts got there just in time. If we'd been any later you would've died."

"Sorry I didn't call for back up. I thought it was just going to be another stray wannabe Youma waiting to get kicked."

Serena suddenly got a devilish look in her eye. "So who's the hunkster you were with? He's in the other room resting."

"No idea all I know is his names Seto. And I must admit he is really cute."

Serena's face went blank. "You don't know who your date is? That's a first."

"Well Chibiusa's the one who set up the date for me with online dating."

Serena put her hand on Mina's shoulder in a form of comforting. "Sorry Mina you got played. I happened to see her plotting something with a friend of hers from school."

Mina's face was all shock. "Okay Sere please don't freak when I tell you this, but Setsuna told me that I was in love with someone in a previous life before Beryl killed me. I think that it's him. I've been dreaming about it every night and I distinctly remember the eyes."

Serena let out a squeal and tackled her friend in a hug. "Oh Mina, this means you might actually find true love!"

"You didn't think I ever would!"

"That's not what I meant, it's just everyone else has someone except you whose the Goddess of Love."

Mina pushed her friend off of her body. "You didn't need to say it so bluntly."

"Tee hee, sorry Mina. Well I'm going to leave, which means you and Seto will be all alone, in this apartment, alone."

"Get out Sere!" Mina threw a pillow at her blonde friend causing Serena to have to duck.

"I'm going I'm going."

When Mina was left alone at last she got up and started pacing. Did Seto know who she was? Did he like like her? There were so many questions she wanted answers to. Finally she walked out of her room and peeked into the guest room. Seto was laying on the bed, and appeared to be fast asleep.

Walking over to his sleeping form she moved a lock of hair away from his face gently, staring at his cute form she felt so guilty for what happened. Just as she was about to walk away a hand shot out and latched onto her wrist.

Seto looked up at Mina trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly he pulled Mina down closer to the bed.

"Seto, are you alright?" Asked Mina softly.

"Yeah." He replied. "Mina you're… you're Sailor Venus aren't you."

"Yes." Mina confessed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you and I couldn't." Tears slowly slid down the girls face.

Lifting up his hand from her wrist, Seto held Mina's cheek in his hand stroking her softly. "Don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault." Seto Kaiba wasn't usually kind, but there was something so familiar about this person, like he'd seen her so many time before. He was positive that she was the girl from his past and the mysterious girl in his dreams.

Mina buried her face into Seto's chest letting the tears loose. When she was all cried out, the blonde sat on the side of the bed explaining about her past and her duties as the protector of Princess Serenity, and the future Crystal Tokyo.

Seto looked up at Minako. "Listen Mina I," That was as far as he got.

Hastily standing up Mina stood in the doorway with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Seto. I'm so, so sorry but I can't be with you. You'll only get hurt because of me just like today." With that she was gone.

Seto lay on the bed stunned. He'd finally found the person he truly loved besides his little brother, and she just left him there. Alone.

"I'll never forget you Minako. Ever."

* * *

><p>Kaiba Corp. was bustling as always. It had been two weeks since Mina's hasty rejection, and in all accounts Seto was handling it fairly well. As in he'd fired and rehired at least a dozen people. His new secretary was supposed to be there soon with his coffee.<p>

A loud **thud **sounded through the hall. Seto jumped three feet in the air. The door swung open and a blonde girl with hair done up in odangos popped in with his coffee.

With a grin on her face Serena walked up to Seto with coffee in hand. "Hello Mr. Kaiba, my name is Serena Chiba and I'll be your secretary for the next couple of hours."

Seto stared for a second recovering his composure. "Where's Amy Mizuno?"

"She had something important to do so I'm covering for her today." With that Serena started straitening up the desk, putting files in order, etc. As she was beginning to walk across the room she pitched forward catching hold of the nearest object. Which in this case was Seto. Opening his eyes Seto found himself pinned beneath Serena.

Seto spoke angrily. He was used to girls trying to set him up in order to blackmail him. "If this is some ploy to get money..." Serena quickly cut him off.

"No, no, you misunderstand me Mr. Kaiba, or should I say Seto. After all I'm a married woman, but down to business. Two weeks ago you dated a girl named Minako Aino, am I correct?" nodded his head slowly. Serena stood up, taking Seto's hand she helped him up as well. "Mina is a good friend of mine, but lately she's really down so I wanted to help her and possibly you as well."

"How could you help me?" He asked.

Putting her index finger to her lip Serena looked thoughtful. "Well Mokuba has been talking to my Chibiusa and says that you've been in a slump ever since she ran away. So here's this piece of paper." So saying Serena put a piece of paper into his hand. "Now I'll be going. Amy will be by later." With that Serena skipped out the door barely avoiding another tumble with the guards.

After about ten minutes of stunment, Seto finally looked at the piece of paper. It had a phone number and address on it. Moving to his laptop he input the address finding that Mina lived only a little ways away, and was one of the new top models. He was going to do it. He was going to go visit Mina and maybe perhaps get a little more closure than last time.

* * *

><p>Mina paced her dressing room trying to decide what to do. Se could go and say that she adored, love! Seto. But she already stated that she didn't want to hurt him, and the fact she didn't want to seem shallow. "Agh! Why, why, why! I hate this!" Finally she grabbed her coat leaving the set to get back to her house. Going inside she plopped down upon her couch throwing off her shoes, and tossing her purse away.<p>

The doorbell rang. Mina didn't get up. It rang again.

"Oh just come in! I don't care if your a robber a Youma or whatever! Just come in! I don't care anymore."

Seto opened the door slowly, walking in. "Mina? Are you okay?" He asked stepping in. Looking around he shut the door. he

Mina perked up. It was Seto, but she really didn't want him seeing her in her depressed and slumped state.

"Seto, ignore what I said and go away please. I can't do this right now. I just can't talk."

"Mina." Seto sat beside the couch looking at the blondes dejected form. She was struggling to keep back the tears that were choking in her throat. Finally turning her head, Mina stared into Seto's icy blue eyes.

"Seto I, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if that happened." Finally she dissolved completely into tears.

In one swift movement Seto held Mina in his arms. He stroked her hair comfortingly letting her sob on his shoulder. After a while she looked up into his face searching for something. "When I first met you I thought you were a complete stiff, and that your heart was as cold as ice. Now I know there's love in your heart."

Giving Mina a smile Seto gave her a kiss on the forehead causing the girl to blush. "You didn't realize by our date that I already had it."

"Well I uh."

"Don't worry it's fine."

With that they cuddled.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending sucked I know but what the hey hopefully the next chapter of Sailor Justice will be out soon<strong>


End file.
